


Unmasking

by MegaKlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKlaine/pseuds/MegaKlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine Alternate-meeting. Loosely based off of the prompt: "you give me a different fake name every time you come into starbucks and I just want to know your real name bc ur cute but here I am scrawling “batman” onto your stupid cappuccino”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmasking

Kurt would never admit that he enjoyed working at The Lima Bean. The job could be boring and dull to stressful and busy. Making drinks for customers wasn’t the most luxurious job but it helped pay for his own wardrobe. There was also one thing, one person, which made his job a little bit more enjoyable. He came in every Thursday at 3:20 like clockwork. As far as Kurt was aware he didn’t come in any other day of the week. He was a handsome man with the most beautiful golden eyes and a very strange sense of fashion. Every Thursday he enters the shop with three to seven kids in tow, every week wearing a different costume: One week it was The Hulk, another week Prince Eric, next it was Green Lantern. No matter how cute as the guy was or how frequent of a customer he was, Kurt still had no idea of his name. He looked up at the clock, 3:18pm, when the door opened to see the handsome guy, dressed as batman, and four kids in tow. He walked to the counter, as always, kneeling down to talk with the kids. His voice lower, mimicking that of Bruce Wayne. He stood up and smiled at Kurt as he approached the counter.

“Good afternoon, Kurt” He said, nodding.

“Hello” Kurt replied. “What can I get for you today?”

“One medium drip, a chocolate square bar, lemon bar, and one poppyseed muffin, please?”

Kurt rung up the order and grabbed the cup. Hope bubbling in his chest “Your name?”

“Batman” Short, dark and handsome replied. Purposefully flicking his cape a little.

“O-ofcourse” Kurt nodded. Sighing as he scrawled _batman_ onto the cup and went to get the drink as his co-worker got the plates of food. Kurt sighed in frustration as he walked off, the four kids in tow towards the door. He never stayed to eat with the kids. Sometimes they were the same, other times different. No matter what though, he would always give the name of his costume. It was getting ridiculous. No matter how cute, he wish the guy would come with a nametag.

His wish was granted the next week, when short, dark and handsome walked into The Lima Beam. A green collar around his neck with the name _Scooby_ on the yellow tag. It wasn’t what Kurt wished for at all. Weeks passed and he reappeared every Thursday, until one day when he ordered as

“General Shang”

Kurt looked up at him. “No.” he said. Crossing is arms. Enough was enough.

“No?” the guy looked confused, tilting his head. A smile on his lips.

“No. Your name isn’t General Shang, thanks Mulan. Neither is it Bucky Barnes or Tulio or  Abraham Lincoln!” Kurt said his hands gesturing wildly. The kids behind the guy chuckling a little.

“No. I guess it’s not” The guy shrugged. Smiling soft.

“So your name?” Kurt prompted. Ready to finally have an answer.

“Li” The guy answered, smiling.

“Li?” Kurt said surprised. Writing the name on the cup. Placing the name with the face. One of the kids sniggering behind Li, but Kurt ignored it, filling the order. Smiling as the guy, _Li_ , walked out of the shop coffee and goodies in hand. _**Li**_.

The next day Kurt was daydreaming. He’d never admit he was spaced out, but the customer ringing the bell at the front counter bringing Kurt back into reality was proof against him. He was to transfixed thinking about Li, to not even realize he had entered the shop. 5:15pm. On a Friday. Out of costume. Wasn’t this a surprising change.

Short, dark and handsome, Li, was standing there dressed in a button shirt and tight jeans wearing a bow tie and his black hair gelled down. He looked quite dapper, the look surprisingly suited him.

“Hello, Kurt” He greeted

“Hi, Li!” Kurt bounced to attention “What can I get for you?”

“Blaine”

“What? I’m sorry? We don’t have a Blaine working here? I’m the-“

“My name” Li said softly, looking down. Embarrassed. “My name. It’s not Li. It’s Blaine” he said soft.

“Oh?” Kurt said looking at him quizzically. “Why did you lie?”

“I didn’t lie, per-say. I’m just paid to be in character.” He smiled

“Oh… Well, uhm… Blaine… What can I get for you?”

“A medium drip” Blaine said.

Kurt got the cup, scrawling _Blaine_ on the side. “Here you go”

Blaine stood there, looking nervous. “Could I… also have your number?”

Kurt looked up “Oh.” He took the cup back, smiling as he wrote down his number on the side. “Here you go” Kurt smiled.

Blaine took the cup, beaming wide. “Thank you, Kurt. I’ll text you” he promised. “I’ll always respond to Blaine, unless it’s a Thursday” he smiled and winked. Leaving the shop with Kurt amazed.

Blaine kept his promise. He texted Kurt and they grew to become good friends to boyfriends. He would still come in every Thursday in costume, kids in tow. No matter of it was Spiderman or Wolverine, Kurt knew the man behind the mask. Scrawling whatever name that made the kids grin, Kurt always favored the days when he was scrawling the name Blaine, but loved the days when he and Blaine went for coffee together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bless nerds-are-cool for posting amazing prompts because I read it and immediately thought klaine alternative meeting so here we go…  
> If you feel so inclined check out the prompts here:  
> http://nerds-are-cool.tumblr.com/post/133544218971/if-youre-struggling-for-au-ideas-take
> 
> Also, for those who dont know Mulan, Blaines character was: General Li Shan. So that is why Li.


End file.
